Give Me Reason
by shinsunshine
Summary: Diam bukan berarti aku memberimu izin menemui pria lain Lalisa.


Penting!

Tidak ada keterangan italic untuk bagian flashback, jadi cermati dengan baik

 *****Happy Reading*****

Air mata itu jatuh lagi, entah untuk keberapakalinya. Ia merindukan masa lalu yang baginya lebih baik dari hari-harinya saat ini. Lisa tak bisa menolak yang datang hanya karena gagal untuk mengenal cinta lagi, baginya itu terlalu kasar tapi hal yang ia mau bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang hanya didasari rasa suka lalu menjadi 'someone' dan seterusnya menjadi 'something' lalu akhirnya menjadi 'some' —mantan.

Gadis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang itu menatap jauh ke luar jendela, hatinya bertanya 'apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Mengapa ia tidak bahagia meski telah memilih orang yang tepat?'

"Like before, be my girl" kalimat itu masih saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. Chanyeol, mantan kekasih terindahnya mengajaknya kembali bersama.

 _Bukankah itu yang ingin kau dengar Lisa? Bukankah kalimat itu yang kau tunggu dari seorang Park Chanyeol?_

Entah karena apa, hanya saja rasanya berbeda.

Bagaimana dengan Kim Taehyung? Pria yang selama dua bulan terakhir memenuhi isi otaknya.

Lisa mungkin egois karena memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya, tapi yang ia takutkan memang sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak nyata dari Taehyung. Pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, pria yang masih menyandang tas sekolah di punggungnya.

Kemarin ia bertemu Chanyeol, mereka memang sengaja janjian.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tatapan lurus kedepan sementara Lisa disamping kirinya. "Kau, Lalisa?"

Lisa pun demikian, ia menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum hambar. Rasanya aneh menanyakan hal itu meskipun mereka pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya.

"Aku belum menemukan yang tepat" Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan keberanian—mungkin. "Lalisa, kau mau kembali padaku? **Like before, be my girl**."

Lalisa tidak menjawab, ia malah memikirkan Taehyung.

Pria bersurai kelam itu masih terlalu muda, bahkan mungkin belum mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan belum lagi sekolahnya, setelah tamat mungkin ia akan mengambil kuliah, sudah pasti bertemu dengan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari Lalisa. Bingung, takut, kalut, itu lah yang dirasakan Lisa saat ini.

"Kau mungkin butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya Lalisa." lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Lalisa yang menunduk.

—)(—

"Lisaaaaaaaa..." Taehyung menjerit diatas skuternya.

Meskipun Lisa tepat dibelakangnya, ia tetap memanggil dengan nada yang keras hingga pengguna jalan yang lain melihatnya. Hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menyeringai dan tertawa lebar dengan deretan gigi miliknya. "Mengapa aku merasa sangat jauh denganmu meskipun kau didekatku? Hm?"

Lisa terlihat tersenyum dari spion, tidak sedikitpun berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan Taehyung tahu itu.

"Lis, kau tahu?"

"Tidak"

"Aku belum selesai"

"Selesaikan"

"Aku baru bertengkar dengan Ayahku"

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Lis!"

Lisa tersenyum kembali dan kali ini ia berusaha melihat wajah Taehyung dari ceruk leher pria itu dan tentu saja mata elang pria itu sudah menjadi tajam.

"Oke oke sekarang ceritakan padaku" Lisa sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pria yang sedang merajuk didepannya itu.

"Ayahku memukul Ibuku"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memukulnya dan menariknya keluar rumah. Itu yang selalu kutakutkan Lis. Aku kembali ke Daegu karena Ibu, karena aku takut ini akan terjadi."

Taehyung mulai bercerita tentang kepindahannya yang mendadak dari Ilsan ke Daegu, Ayahnya yang suka berjudi dan main perempuan dan sering bertengkar dengan Ibunya. Mereka adalah orang kaya yang tidak pernah punya uang, ibunya yang jarang tersentuh nafkah. Ibunya adalah alasan mengapa ia menetap di Daegu.

Air mata Taehyung menetes begitu saja, sementara Lisa hanya bisa menatap iba dan berusaha menenangkan Taehyung dengan usapan di bahu bidangnya.

"Intinya, kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampul. Kalimat itu mungkin sudah terlalu kuno, tapi jika kau tahu alasan seseorang yang telah dinilai seperti itu, kau akan tahu rasanya" Taehyung mungkin mengatakan itu dengan senyum, tapi Lisa tahu seberapa dalam rasa sakit itu tumbuh.

Benar, memang tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampul, tidak terkecuali Taehyung yang selama ini ia tahu adalah _chaebol_.

Hari ini memang Taehyung menjemputnya, entah karena alasan apa Taehyung mau berlama-lama dibawah terik menunggu Lisa, itu bukan seperti Taehyung yang biasanya. Taehyung akan lebih memilih duduk santai di ruang tamu dengan sebuah jus dingin ketimbang berurusan dengan wanita yang bukan pacarnya, bahkan teman juga ia tidak ingin melakukan itu—menunggu. Tapi hari ini, ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang Kim Taehyung.

Tugas menjemput Lisa biasa dilakukan oleh Namjoon, tetapi lelaki dengan lesung pipi yang dalam itu tengah bekerja, menyiapkan cat _skuter_ milik Kyungsoo, personil klub vespa mereka.

 _Treng teng teng teng_

Tentu saja itu bunyi vespa milik Taehyung, anak sekolahan dengan anak kampus dibelakangnya—Lisa.

"Hey! Aku pikir kau datang sore nanti, makanya aku masih sibuk kerja." Namjoon melihat kedatangan _ladyscoot_ mereka yang memang biasa di jemput setiap sabtu sore.

Lisa mengulum senyum sambil menggelenglan kepala, ia begitu mengerti kesibukan pria yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu, apalagi tahun baru sudah didepan mata, Namjoon pastinya kebanjiran job. Belum lagi vespa-vespa milik personil yang lainnya, juga harus disiapkan untuk berangkat _touring_.

"Tumben" Namjoon melihat Taehyung yang meletakkan helmnya dan jawaban Taehyung atas pernyataan Namjoon hanyalah sebuah tatapan yang Namjoon tidak mengerti. Mata tajam dengan bibir terbuka tetapi hampir tersenyum, hampir sedikit layas tapi tidak.

Pria _layas_ itu masuk ke kamar yang biasa menjadi tempat tidur Namjoon.

Kebetulan _basecamp_ mereka mempunyai tiga kamar, ruang tamu, dan juga dapur serta dua kamar mandi. Rumah itu bekas Halmeoni Namjoon yang sudah lama meninggal dan di renovasi menjadi basecamp. Dengan graviti-graviti yang dibuat Namjoon dan juga lukisan Bob Marley juga berbagai jenis _skuter_ yang dibuat Lisa. Sedangkan dinding lain berisi cat pilox yang tidak beraturan namun terlihat indah karena perpaduan warna, Taehyung yang membuatnya. Mereka menyebut rumah itu dengan _secret_ atau _basecamp_.

"Kau tidak pulang? Berganti pakaian, mungkin"

"Masih ingin berlama-lama menatapmu" jawab si _layas_ dengan mata elang yang menatap tajam kedalam mata si penanya.

Yah, banyak wanita yang mungkin akan begitu bahagia jika ditatap seorang Kim Taehyung seperti itu, tatapan bergairah yang sanggup menakhlukkan wanita-wanita dan berakhir di ranjang hotel. Meskipun begitu, bukan Lisa tidak tertarik, ia hanya menahan, sudah terlalu tua baginya untuk bermain-main dalam hubungan.

"Cium aku"

Mata bulat milik Lisa hanya menatap kedua _onyx_ milik Taehyung, lalu ia berlalu—keluar.

—)(—

"Hyung, aku putus dengan Yoojung"

"Kim Taehyung! Ada apa denganmu?" Namjoon terlihat tidak senang.

"Dia berbohong"

"Tentang?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi"

Namjoon baru melihat minggu-minggu yang lalu Taehyung bercumbu mesra dengan Yoojung, yang diketahui sudah setahun dua bulan berpacaran dengan Taehyung, tapi hari ini Namjoon mendengar langsung dari Taehyung kabar hubungan yang sudah kandas.

Yah, meskipun Taehyung pemain, ia hanya memiliki satu pacar, wanita lain hanyalah mainannya. _'Dia mau, kenapa aku tidak?'_ jawaban yang paling ampuh untuk pertanyaan tentang mengapa ia sering main perempuan.

Malam minggu seperti biasa semua personil bergerak keliling kota, Kyungsoo terpaksa memakai motor biasa karena vespanya masih di bengkel, Lisa memboncengnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak ingin mencoba kesayanganku?" Taehyung melirik Lisa yang juga melihatnya. Tidak ketinggalan senyum genit milik Taehyung menghias di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo pasti tak akan menolak, malam itu Taehyung membawa _skuter_ termahalnya, _skuter_ yang tidak pernah ditunggangi siapapun kecuali Taehyung dan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang ia beri meminjam.

"Aku memboncengmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius? Ini _skuter_ yang tidak pernah kuberi untuk berboncengan dengan siapapun~" Taehyung melirik Lisa "~aku akan dibonceng Lisa" lalu ia naik begitu saja kebelakang Lisa.

Taehyung tak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis dengan wajah bulat itu, tidak sama sekali.

Mereka berada di barisan paling belakang karena unit mereka tidak sama dengan yang lainnya—motor biasa, bukan vespa. Udara dingin malam hari tak dihiraukan Lisa, ia hanya fokus melihat gelapnya jalan yang hanya bermodalkan cahaya lampu motor milik Kyungsoo.

Namun segera ia menurunkan laju motornya karena ia merasakan sesuatu meraba-raba bagian pinggangnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan" suara milik pria bermata elang tepat di telinganya.

"Aku punya panas berlebih"

Taehyung berdecih, lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti kekecewaan akibat penolakan.

"Lisa- _ya_ , aku dengan Yoojung~"

"Putus?"

Taehyung senyum kembali, seperti tidak menyesal dengan kisah hubungannya yang berakhir.

"Dia berbohong padaku"

"Setiap manusia punya rahasia"

"Kau sepertinya berpihak pada Yoojung, ck!"

"Kau pasti punya alasan lain kenapa kau memutuskan Yoojung, bukankah dia 'kuda' terbaikmu?"

"Lisa!"

"Apa aku salah? Oh, maaf."

"Tidak" Taehyung memeluk wanita didepannya, meraba _body_ milik Lisa. "Kau terlalu benar Lisa"

Lisa yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut tidak goyah sedikitpun, bahkan ia tidak berniat menahan perutnya karena geli atau semacamnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu" ketika kedua tangan yang meraba sekitar pinggulnya tadi mulai naik hampir menyentuh payudaranya.

"Aku mencari ini" jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh setelah ia memegang kancing jaket milik Lisa dan kemudian ia kancingkan keatas dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mau bertukar?"

"Tidak"

"Atau kau mau aku berbuat lebih lagi, eoh?"

Seketika Lisa menepi dan bertukar dengan Taehyung. Tawa kemenangan terdengar dari mulut pria _pemain_ itu.

Taehyung _driver_ menuju jalan pulang—secret. Melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat dengan alasan dingin.

"Kita tertinggal Tae..."

"Itu tujuanku" jawab Taehyung. "Kau tidak memelukku?" tanyanya tapi lama ia menunggu, ia tidak mendengar jawaban bahkan sepatah katapun dari Lisa. "Oke, kau pasti akan melakukannya suatu saat."

Lisa menyadari, ini bukanlah jalan menuju _secret_ melainkan apartemen milik Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Ya Lalisa? Aku hanya ingin mengganti bajuku. Kau tunggu aku di depan pintu kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, oke? Masalahmu selesai!" Percayalah, Taehyung mengatakannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh karena tahu persis apa yang Lisa pikirkan.

Tidak perlu lama sampai di Taehyung _home's_. Pria itu langsung mengetikkan sandi, membuka pintu dan masuk untuk berganti baju sementara Lisa menunggunya di pintu.

Lima belas menit kemudian Lisa melihat apartemen yang pintunya sederetan dengan tempat ia berdiri terbuka, lalu seorang lelaki yang tak asing keluar dari pintu itu. Tidak perlu lama bagi Lisa untuk mengenalinya, itu mantan pacarnya, Chanyeol. Pria yang membuatnya bertahun-tahun sendiri, menunggu pria itu kembali ke rengkuhannya.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika dia melihatku, apa yang harus aku jawab ketika dia bertanya kenapa aku disini? Tidak, tidak mungkin!"_

Lisa masuk ke apartemen milik Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Dada bidang Taehyung menyambutnya.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung mengintip keluar. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu? Eh pasti bukan. Dia bersama gadis lain"

"Tidak mungkin!" Lisa mengintip dan tepat ketika gadis itu melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan mesra sementara tak ada perlawanan dari mantannya itu. Nafas Lisa terasa sesak, darahnya seakan naik ke kepala.

"Pemandangan yang memuakkan bukan? Sepertinya menutup pintu lebih baik" Taehyung menggoda gadis yang tepat berada didepannya.

 _'Memandangmu sedekat ini ternyata lebih indah.'_

Entah berapa lama Taehyung memperhatikan wajah oval itu dari jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, _onyx_ -nya mengabsen kedua mata bulat Lisa, hidung, lekukan-lekukan tegas disana, lalu terakhir darahnya berdesir melihat bibir mungil berwarna merah muda milik wanita yang masih terlihat seperti anak sekolahan itu.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba wajahnya mendekat dan bibirnya menyentuh milik Lisa. Taehyung melumatnya dengan hati-hati, membasahi setiap sisinya dengan lidahnya.

Awalnya Lisa masih terbawa ingatan saat Chanyeol dipeluk dan dicium gadis asing, tapi saat ia menyadari bibir hangat milik Taehyung, matanya memejam.

Rindu, sesal, kecewa, marah, kesal, ingin menangis, semua bercampur menjadi satu sampai ia bingung harus melakukan apa selain meremas baju lengan pendek milik Taehyung.

Yakinlah, Lisa benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya saat itu, sebuah pelukan mungkin?

Pria bersurai kelam itu masih berpikir untuk memeluk atau tidak, Lisa sudah memeluknya lebih dulu. Merapatkan tubuh hangat Taehyung sampai menyentuh tubuhnya, lalu tangannya beralih ke kepala Taehyung, mengusap rambutnya dan kemudian mengalung di leher Taehyung. Lisa membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat, mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan hangat Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik tubuh bagian bawah Lisa. Tangannya sesekali meremas lengan Lisa yang sintal, lalu berpindah lagi ke bagian bokong yang semakin dirapatkan ke tubuh bagian bawah miliknya.

Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Ciumannya semakin turun, mulai membasahi rahang dan leher dengan lidahnya. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya yang lihai terlihat tidak karuan meraba kesana kemari.

"Tae...hhh" Lisa melenguh beberapa kali merasakan lehernya dicumbui Taehyung. Bunyi kecupan-kecupan kecil terdengar ramai disana.

Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai suara Lisa saat melenguh dengan memanggil namanya, membuat darahnya mengalir deras dan libidonya memuncak, membuatnya semakin liar.

Taehyung merasa suhu tubuhnya memanas, lalu ia membuka kaos polosnya dengan cepat. Tubuh maskulinnya terekspos, lengan berotot dan juga perut dengan pack yang menakjubkan. Sementara Lisa dengan jaket yang sudah tertanggal dan kemeja setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan bulatan dua toket miliknya yang sedari tadi dilirik Taehyung.

"Yeol-h-h Park-hh" lenguh Lisa saat Taehyung memainkan jemarinya di ujung toketnya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menatap kedua bola mata milik Lalisa yang sayu.

 _Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku sekarang? Lalisa sadar! Kau sudah setengah telanjang sekarang._

"Ma-maaaf Tae... A-ak-aku t-t-tidak..."

Lalisa tergugup.

Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat.

 _Dia , dialah orang yang kau inginkan Lalisa, bukan mantan kekasih terindahmu itu. Saat itu mungkin Taehyung memiliki pacar, tapi sekarang tidak Lalisa._

"Tidak perlu lama untuk menunggumu memelukku, Lalisa" Taehyung tersenyum dengan genitnya, membuyarkan lamunan Lalisa.

Lisa mendorongnya untuk sekedar menjauhkan tatapan Kim Taehyung. Lalu ia menarik kemejanya keatas, membaguskan semua yang telah di acak-acak Taehyung.

Bahkan saat seperti ini kau masih saja dingin Lalisa.

Taehyung hanya menatap Lalisa dari jarak satu meter dari tempat ia duduk di sandaran sofa apartemennya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Kau meninggalkan tanda ini?" seru Lalisa membelakangi Taehyung.

"Emmm aku tidak sengaja, itu terjadi begitu saja." Taehyung tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah Lalisa dan memeluknya dari belakang. Matanya melihat gundukan daging milik Lalisa yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ dari bibirnya, ia tersenyum girang.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak boleh sesukamu melihat milikku, kau lancang!"

"Kau merasa tidak adil karena tidak melihat milikku?" setelah Taehyung. mengatakan itu, Lalisa tergugup.

Bukan, bukan itu maksud Lalisa.

"Kau mau melihatnya? **Emmh**?" kata terakhir diucapkan begitu lebay dan genit karena desahan.

"Kim Taehyung! K-k-kau..."

"Kau pikir kita sudah selesai? Aku hanya memberimu nafas, agar kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan Lalisa."

 _Apa maksudnya itu? Aku sadar melakukannya, aku tidak mabuk Tae. Omo! Apa dia menganggapku murahan? Apa maksudnya, melakukan 'itu' sebuah kesalahan?_

"Kim Taehyung, desahkan nama itu bukan Yeol atau Park atau semacamnya. Tepatnya kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau melakukannya Lalisa." bisik Taehyung di telinga Lisa dengan sedikit menempelkan bibirnya, hidungnya menghirup aroma rambut Lisa.

 _A-ap-apa aku tadi mendesahkan nama Chanyeol? Omo! Maafkan aku Taehyungie..._

Lisa berbalik dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Lalu ia menangkup wajah pria Kim dengan kedua tangannya tetapi Kim Taehyung terlanjur memasang mata tajamnya yang layas dan menepis pelan tangan Lisa.

"Tae... Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"Seberapa sering kau melakukannya dengan si Park-sialan-Yeol itu?!" kini Pria Kim membelakangi Lisa yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya melakukannya be~" Lisa mengerutkan alisnya. "Ya! Beraninya kau menanyakan itu, kau pikir kau siapa Taehyung- _ssi?!_ "

"Menurutmu aku ini siapa-mu?" kata terakhir ia pisah dengan suara kecil.

 _ **Drrrtt drrttt**_

"Halo, kalian dimana?" terdengar suara Namjoon dari seberang telepon juga suara ramai personil yang lain.

"Iya, kami segera kesana" jawab Lisa, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung merebut ponsel dari tangan Lisa.

"Hyung, Lisa akan menginap di apartemenku, jangan tunggu kami" selesai mengatakan itu, Taehyung menutup ponselnya dan melemparnya ke sofa.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Sudah kubilang kita belum selesai" dengan cekatan Taehyung memeluk Lalisa kembali, mencumbui kembali leher wanita itu dengan lidah basahnya sementara Lalisa berusaha keluar dari pelukan Taehyung, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia berakhir dengan membiarkan pria Kim menggagahinya malam itu.

Taehyung melakukannya dengan baik. Oral membuat Lisa menggelinjang beberapa kali, membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera di setubuhi. Berkali-kali ia menekan kepala Taehyung saat pria bersurai kelam itu memasukkan lidahnya ke vaginanya, padahal tanpa ia melakukan itupun, Taehyung pasti akan melakukannya.

"Sudah adil? Kau melihat milikku sekarang" kata Taehyung seraya mengusap kepala Lisa yang tengah berlutut menghadap juniornya.

Lisa hanya menatap manja kemudian tanpa segan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya—oral. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya demi membasahi junior milik Taehyung, menjilat ujung kebanggaan Taehyung.

Entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan 'itu' hampir disetiap sudut apartemen, mungkin karena Taehyung melakukannya dengan sangat gila. Menariknya kesana-kemari.

"Emmhh ohh ohh Lis-ah ah" desah pria Kim dengan tangan yang memegang kepala wanita yang mengoralinya. Lima belas menit lamanya mengoral dengan lambat, membuat Taehyung terpaksa untuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya demi mendapat kenikmatan yang lebih. Pipi Lisa menggelembung karena mulutnya terisi penuh oleh kejantanan pria Kim.

Taehyung menarik Lisa, menciuminya sambil mengarahkan berjalan kearah kasur yang masih rapi, lalu ia mendorong perlahan tubuh Lisa ke ranjang _kingsize_ miliknya, menindih kedua toket wanita itu dengan dada bidangnya. Kakinya membuka selangkangan Lisa, lalu satu tangannya mengarahkan penisnya masuk ke ruang vagina.

Lisa menggigit bibir pria Kim, kehangatan dibawah sana mengabaikan rasa nikmat di kedua toketnya yang dilumat Taehyung. Ia terus melenguh saat Taehyung menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur.

"Ahh ahh emmhh Tae... Emmh" desah Lisa ketika Taehyung meng-in-out-kan junior miliknya, sambil terus bermain di gundukan daging penuh tanda darinya.

Jemari Lisa meremas rambut Taehyung dengan kasar, matanya terpejam menahan kejantanan Taehyung yang mengubrak-abrik isi vaginanya.

"K-kk-kim Tae-hhh-hyung aahh ahh oh emhh" Lalisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil menekan kepala Kim Taehyung ke belahan dadanya, berusaha menenggelamkan kepala Taehyung di kedua payudara mulusnya.

Taehyung menarik Lisa untuk menindih tubuhnya, mungkin ia ingin Lisa yang melakukannya kali ini.

Lalisa meremas bahu pria Kim dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan seksi. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi Taehyung.

Seorang Lalisa berada diatasnya dengan dua toket yang bergoyang, sesekali putingnya mengenai dadanya. Dengan pipi merah dan rambut acak, Lalisa masih saja terlihat cantik.

Taehyung memegang bokong Lalisa yang bergoyang dengan gila, membiarkan juniornya menegang selama mungkin. Lisa mendesah-desah tepat didepan wajahnya, bermandikan keringat.

 _Lisa, kau luar biasa sayang._

Ia mengecup mesra bibir Lisa yang terbuka sambil melenguh, menjilat seluruh sisi bibir, kemudian pipi dan rahang. Lisa dimanjakan dengan kelihaian Taehyung dalam hal bercinta.

Lalisa memeluk pria Kim dengan manja, mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sangat disukai Taehyung, pinggulnya semakin cepat bergoyang. "Emhh oh oh Tae-hh ohh" tubuhnya mengejang, pipinya semakin memerah.

Pria Kim membalas pelukan Lisa dan merasakan cairan hangat dan licin di juniornya.

"Eungghh" Lisa orgasme untuk pertamakali.

Tak sampai disitu, Taehyung tentu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Malam itu benar-benar membuatnya bekerja keras, menikmati kehangatan sejati dari Lalisa. Ia beberapa kali orgasme dan akhirnya mencapai klimaks lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Lalisa.

—)(—

Lalisa membuka matanya, ia menyadari dirinya berada di kamar orang lain. Selimut putih dan aroma kamar yang berbeda.

 _Dimana ini?_

Ia melihat kedalam selimut, tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Lalu ia melihat _kissmark_ di buah dadanya.

 _Oh shit! Ternyata itu bukan mimpi! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam Lalisa?!_

"Hey tukang tidur, kau sudah bangun?" terlihat pria dengan rambut setengah basah berjalan kearahnya.

Lalisa bangun dan duduk dengan selimut melilit tubuhnya. "M-ma-mana b-bbajuku!"

"Aku memberinya ke laundry"

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk marah Lalisa" Taehyung mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu dengan gemas. "Mandilah, pakai kemeja putih di lemari kamar mandi. Kau sepertinya cocok dengan itu."

Lisa merasakan tangan Taehyung yang dingin, mungkin ia juga baru mandi. Lalu ia berdiri dengan masih terbungkus selimut, berjalan jinjit kearah kamar mandi.

"Kau serius membawa selimut itu mandi?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti aku sedang telanjang Taehyung- _ssi_?"

"Lalu? Toh juga aku sudah melihat semuanya."

"Ya!"

"Ah ahh emh Kimh Taehhhyunghhh" pria Kim menirukan suara Lisa semalam.

Taehyung terlihat menjijikkan dengan suara desahan sialan itu, dan saat itu juga Lalisa melemparnya dengan keset kamar mandi. Pria Kim tertawa sambil terus mengejek Lalisa dengan desahannya sampai wanita itu membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal.

"Apa dia yang bernama Park Yeol?" pria Kim tak sabar ingin menanyakan hal itu sejak tadi—menunggu Lalisa mandi.

"Park Chanyeol, bukan Park Yeol" jawab Lisa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Mendengar hal itu pria bersurai jelaga itu hanya menatap _view_ dari jendela kaca bening yang setiap pagi selalu memberi pemandangan _sunrise_ yang memukau. Pandangannya melayang jauh, nama Park Chanyeol berputar di kepalanya dan entah mengapa nama itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Aku sering melihatnya membawa wanita ke apartemen miliknya" kata Taehyung dan langsung mendapat lirikan dari Lisa.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Membawa wanita ke apartemen."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, kau wanita pertama yang masuk kesini"

"Yoojung?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori kamarku"

"Dan sekarang kau mengotorinya? Hah! Bagus..." Lisa tertawa menyindir.

 _Bukan, bukan itu maksudku Lalisa._

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin menyangkal hal tersebut, tapi ia lebih memilih diam, daripada akhirnya ia akan mendengar omelan-omelan.

—)(—

"Kalian tidak tidur sama, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya—mencurigai.

"Jangan meracuhku hari ini Baek" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu pada Baekhyun, ia berjalan ke arah _secret_.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya sambil melihat Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan setelah tubuh pria Kim hilang di balik pintu _basecamp_ , Namjoon menginterogasi Lisa dengan matanya.

Kalian kemana semalam? Apa yang kalian lakukan?

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Namjoon tanyakan pada Lisa, tapi ia segera mengundur niat itu karena akan terlihat tidak nyaman di mata teman yang lain. Ia semakin merasa ada yang terjadi semalam setelah melihat Taehyung yang melankolis.

Lisa melihat Namjoon mulai berbicara lewat matanya, seakan menunggu jawaban. Tentu saja banyak hal semalam dan sepagi ini yang harus ia kunci rapat kerahasiaannya. Bukan Taehyung yang ia takutkan, tapi apa yang dipikirkan anak klub kalau mereka sampai tahu apa yang terjadi antara Lisa dengan pria Kim.

 _ **Drrt drrrtt~**_

Lisa membaca notifikasi _popup_ di ponselnya.

 **Park Chanyeol** : _[Temui aku di tempat biasa]_

Setelah membaca pesan dari mantannya itu, ia melirik Taehyung yang tepat didepannya dan ternyata pria itu sedang melihatnya dengan tajam. Lalisa tergugup, Kim Taehyung pasti mengerti gerak-geriknya. Tapi, ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Chanyeol tentang apa yang dikatakan Taehyung pagi tadi, tentang mantannya itu, yang katanya sering membawa gadis ke apartemennya.

Lalisa bergegas pergi tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang melirik kepergiannya dari sudut matanya.

 _Diam bukan berarti aku memberimu izin menemui pria lain Lalisa._

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung mendengar suara _skuter_ milik Namjoon yang dikendarai Lisa semakin menjauh, lalu ia mengusap surai jelaganya dengan kasar.

"Dia mau kemana Tae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk dan menemui Taehyung untuk menanyakan kepergian Lisa, mungkin saja Taehyung tahu, pikirnya.

Pria Kim hanya menggeleng tanpa melihat Kyungsoo, ia masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan Lisa. Ia lalu menidurkan diri di sofa kemudian mengambil salah satu majalah yang sering mereka baca beramai-ramai, termasuk Lisa—majalah sex edisi lima. Namun, apapun yang tertulis di majalah itu, seolah tidak masuk ke otaknya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak terhibur sama sekali.

 _Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa itu tidak cukup menandakan kalau Lisa hanya milikku dan aku miliknya?_

"Arrgghhh" suaranya menggelegar seisi ruangan, ia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Namjoon dan personil yang lain sedang duduk juga di sofa. Mereka hanya melihat Taehyung dengan jantung yang tidak beraturan detaknya—kaget.

Pria Kim tak perduli, hatinya dan gadisnya lebih penting saat ini. Untuk apa ia memutuskan Yoojung karena hal kecil kalau tidak karena Lalisa yang memenuhi otaknya, yang menerima dan memberinya semangat sebab keadaan keluarganya yang notabene _broken home_?

"Kejar kalau kau menginginkannya" terdengar suara Jin dari dalam kamar, ia sedang bermain game.

Namjoon dan yang lain melihat Jin yang terlalu frontal. Sebenarnya mereka semua tahu Taehyung menyukai Lalisa tapi mereka lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu, karena hal itu akan membatasi mereka untuk bisa dekat dengan wanita berwajah oval itu. Tentu saja Taehyung akan membuat-buat alasan agar mereka tidak bisa mencubiti pipi chubby milik Lalisa. Alasan mereka yang lain mungkin agar Lisa tidak merasa canggung ketika harus menjalin hubungan dalam satu klub.

—)(—

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Lisa meletakkan helmnya diatas meja.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa tempat kita biasa" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan manisnya. Tapi senyuman itu tampak biasa saja bagi Lisa, dia tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal dulu, setiap mereka bertemu, senyum itu selalu menjadi _moodbooster_ -nya, menjadi hal yang paling ditunggunya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu Lalisa" Chanyeol _to the point_.

"M-mm... A-a-aku..." Lisa gugup. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan jawabannya, ia hanya memikirkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Demi upil suga, ia samasekali tidak memikirkan jawaban yang pantas.

"Ya" sebenarnya ia ragu, tapi jawaban itu keluar begitu saja walaupun terasa berat.

Pesanan Chanyeol datang, segelas _latte_ dan juga _camomile_ kesukaan Lisa. Tidak banyak yang mereka bincangkan, jadi lebih banyak rasa canggung yang mereka dapat. Apa yang akan ditanyakan setelah mengetahui keadaan masing-masing? Ingat, mereka sudah pernah berpacaran.

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk membelai rambut Lisa sebanyak mungkin. Berkunjung ke taman bermain dan membeli bando yang akhirnya mereka pakai bersama.

 _Taehyungie..._

Lisa membatinkan nama itu, memikirkan Taehyung sepanjang hari ini.

Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Alien itu yang mengajakku.

Terbesit pemikiran yang sangat aneh. Bukankah dia menunggu Chanyeol selama ini? Bukankah Chanyeol adalah alasan ia masih menutup hati?

"Lisa? Lalisa? Lalisa Manoban?" panggil Chanyeol saat ia melihat gadis itu melamun.

"Y-ya?" ia menatap kedua _onyx_ milik Chanyeol.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak... Hari ini sangat menyenangkan" jawabnya.

Menyenangkan apanya? Aku ingin segera kembali ke secret sekarang!

Chanyeol menarik tangan Lalisa dan mengajaknya berkeliling melihat beberapa permainan yang mungkin Lisa suka, tapi Lalisa selalu menggeleng. Ia menolak apapun yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Sampai ke sebuah kamar mandi yang tengah di renovasi, Lalisa tidak menyadari Chanyeol membawanya kesana, ia terlalu sibuk untuk melamunkan Taehyung.

Chanyeol meletakkan boneka-boneka yang tadi ia menangkan saat bermain game dan kemudian menangkup wajah Lalisa. Ia segera melumati bibir gadis itu. Tangannya meraba _nipple_ Lalisa lalu membuka kancing kemeja putih milik wanita itu, eh tidak, milik Taehyung tepatnya.

Lisa merasa risih dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, ia menepis pelan tangan pria jangkung itu tapi Chanyeol terlalu memaksa.

Ia menyesap payudara itu dari luar baju, membasahi baju itu dengan salivanya.

Tanpa diketahui seorang lelaki melihat mereka dari balik tembok pembatas. Dia Taehyung.

Ya, sepertinya ia menuruti Jin. Mengejar wanita yang ia inginkan.

Dadanya begitu sesak melihat pemandangan itu, gadisnya disentuh laki-laki lain.

Chanyeol terus melakukan aksinya dengan keakasannya namun Lalisa masih tetap bergeming tanpa membalas ciuman ataupun melenguh karena nafsu. Ia hanya memandang tembok didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol menyeranah tiba-tiba membuat Lisa kaget bukan main.

"Apa ini?! Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu murahan Lalisa-ya!" ia menunjuk _kissmark_ yang memenuhi dada dan payudara Lisa.

Lisa tidak ingat ada begitu banyak tanda yang ditinggalkan Taehyung semalam. Dan kalimat Chanyeol sangat membuatnya tersinggung.

 _Sejak kapan kau begitu kasar Park Chanyeol?_

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?! Apa salah satu dari geng-geng vespa bobrokmu itu?"

"Park Chanyeol!" seru Lalisa yang merasa dijatuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Atau lelaki yang kau lamunkan sepanjang hari ini?" Chanyeol menelisik wajah khawatir Lisa. Chanyeol tidak menemukan rasa rindu atau cinta disana, melainkan hanya kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Siapa pria sialan itu, jawab aku!"

Lalisa tak bisa membendung air matanya, ia terlalu hina sekarang. Chanyeol merendahkannya. Chanyeol bukan lagi Chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu.

 _Everything has changed._

"Jangan bilang dia sialan! Kau yang sialan!" Lalisa menunjuk kearah Chanyeol. "Lalu siapa wanita yang di apartemenmu semalam!? Siapa wanita yang kau ajak malam sebelumnya? Seminggu yang lalu atau dua minggu yang lalu?" Demi upil suga, ia hanya mengarang kalimat tersebut. Entah karena ia bodoh atau karena terlalu percaya pada Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana Lisa mengetahuinya?

"Ya Park Yeol- _ssi_! Pria don juan!" Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak sabar ingin berlari untuk menarik Lisa akhirnya angkat bicara.

 _Taehyung? Dia benar Taehyung, kan?_

Lalisa kembali membatinkan nama itu.

 _ **Bugggh**_

Satu pukulan berhasil di layangkan Taehyung ke pipi Chanyeol.

Saat itu Chanyeol masih berpikir, sepertinya orang itu tidak asing.

"Ya! Kita tetangga bukan?" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia meraih kerah Chanyeol dan langsung melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

"Y-yo-yoojung?" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Kau telah mendapatkan Yoojung, sekarang kau ingin mengambil Lalisa? Aku muak Park Yeol- _ssi_! Aku harus merenovasi apartemenku agar kedap suara dari rintihan gadis-gadis yang kau bawa hampir setiap malam!" demi alien saturnus, Taehyung terlalu jujur. Ia memang terusik dengan suara-suara laknat disamping kamarnya. Taehyung juga pernah melakukannya, tapi ia lebih memilih hotel atau motel. Setidaknya ia lebih berkelas.

Chanyeol tidak membalas pukulan Taehyung, bukan karena tidak mampu. Ia bisa melakukan gerakan hakpido yang bisa langsung melumpuhkan Taehyung, tetapi ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah. Tentang suara-suara itu dan juga tentang Yoojung, pacar Taehyung.

 _Jadi alasan Taehyung itu? Alasan mengapa ia memutuskan Yoojung._

Lisa menatap rahang pria Kim dari balik bahu pria itu. Ia tengah berlindung dari si sialan Chanyeol.

Pria bersurai jelaga menarik Lisa dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Pria jangkung itu merasa etikanya lebih buruk dibanding anak SMA.

Hari sudah gelap dan udara begitu dingin. Pria Kim memilih untuk berhenti dibawah lampu jalan berwarna kuning, ada kursi besi bercat putih disana. Ia tahu Lisa juga perlu istrahat setelah berjalan seharian dengan si Park-sialan-Chanyeol itu.

"Park Chanyeol, bukan Park Yeol..." Lalisa memecah keheningan saat Taehyung tengah membelakanginya sementara ia duduk di kursi.

Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau masih mempertahankan Yoojung?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa lama dia bisa terus berbohong, bukan karena dia mainanku." Taehyung seolah tahu apa yang Lisa pikirkan tentangnya dan juga Yoojung, tentang 'kuda terbaik' yang sempat Lisa bahas sebelumnya.

"Untuk sekali mungkin aku masih bisa tolerir. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku~"

"Tidak"

"Lalisa- _ya_!" Taehyung berbalik. Ia melihat Lalisa dengan mata tajamnya—lagi.

"Oke oke, ceritakan..." Lisa cekikikan melihat pria Kim.

"Lupakan!" Taehyung membelakanginya lagi, ia kesal tapi bahagia(?)–_–

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu sepanjang hari Taehyungie?" Lalisa melingkarkan tangannya di bagian perut pria Kim dari belakang.

 _T-t-taehyungie? Dia memanggilku apa barusan?_

"Jangan memancingku Lalisa-ya" Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan gigi tertutup rapat. Ia menahannya.

"Mau mencari tempat gelap?" Lisa masih memeluknya.

Yakinlah, Taehyung lelaki normal walaupun sering dipanggil alien. Ia hampir goyah dengan ajakan Lisa.

Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum manis. "Lisa chagi, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang kita pulang," wajahnya berubah datar sambil mendorong bahu Lalisa.

Demi alien saturnus, dia kuat iman! Catet!

"Vespaku?" Lisa teringat skuternya yang ia parkirkan didepan taman bermain.

"Namjoon Hyung dan Baekhyun sudah mengambilnya sore tadi"

"Terus kita?"

"Hotel terdekat" bisik Taehyung.

Ternyata imannya tak setebal buku isi seratus–_

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

"Sudah terlalu malam untuk marah Lalisa" Taehyung berjalan duluan.

—)(—

Pria Kim mendudukkan Lisa di bibir bathup, ia mulai menjilat paha milik Lisa yang mengenakan _pants_ dan juga kemeja putih sejak siang tadi, tidak, sejak keluar dari apartemen pria Kim tepatnya.

Lalisa menarik keatas kaos hitam yang di kenakan Taehyung. Tadinya pria bersurai kelam itu memakai jaket parasut, dan apa kabar dengan jaket tersebut? Sudah terbuang(?) di tempat tertentu mungkin.

Lalu Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lekat-lekat dua manik hitam Lalisa.

Wanita dengan bentuk wajah oval itu tersenyum. Lalu ia menyelusupkan jemarinya ke rambut hitam Taehyung, membelainya dengan lembut.

Pria Kim memegang tangan itu, lalu menciumnya. Matanya memejam untuk sekedar merasakan hangatnya tangan itu. Ia menempelkan tangan Lalisa ke pipinya.

Percayalah, Taehyung tidak pernah senyaman ini. Ia merasa rindunya telah sampai tujuan.

"Tetaplah disisiku Lalisa" lirihnya dengan air mata yang meleleh di kelopaknya. Ia mencium kembali tangan hangat itu dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

Ia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, termasuk ketika dengan Yoojung. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar menunjukkan hatinya. Biarlah ia memohon untuk sebuah kesetiaan, sebuah kenyamanan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari seorang Lalisa.

Lalisa menarik kepala pria Kim ke dadanya, membiarkan pria itu menangis. Ia mengusap punggung Taehyung, tangan hangatnya memberi sebuah sandaran disaat pria itu rapuh.

Taehyung memeluk erat wanitanya, menangis sejadinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia ingin menangis, sudah terlalu lama ia menyimpan rasa sakit. Ia mengingat semua hal, termasuk orangtuanya yang terus bertengkar sejak ia kecil.

Lalisa memberinya alasan untuk tetap bangkit dan menunggu waktu yang mengubah semuanya. Dan benar, setiap manusia punya rahasia.

[The End]

 **Jum'at, 26/01/2018**

 **23:32 WIB**

 **5152 kata (tidak termasuk tanggal, waktu dan bacolan Author)**

Pas malam jum'at kan yak? Muehehehe ＠(￣-￣)＠

Gimana? **Give Me Reason** bagus gak?

Haha ya pasti absurd lah. Jalan cerita ngalor ngidul kaga jelas. Bahasa juga rancu-rancu. Pemilihan cast juga ngasal, malah yang ngambang kok Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. Jeon Jungkook mana?

Oke, anggap aja mereka uda termasuk personil klub. Wkwkwkw. Maaf ya kuki, kaka khilaf(?)

Baru kelar setelah lima hari begadang. **Give Me Reason** mah spesial buat kesayangan—Kim Taehyung—si alien ganteng.


End file.
